


communication

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [27]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Communication, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, possibly out of character i can't tell right now, this got cheesy fast
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter hat es satt, dass Skinny sich manchmal von ihm zurück zieht, und beschließt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 12





	communication

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I want an answer, goddammit!” // “You make me want things I can’t have.” + Skinny/Peter
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/625732231877492736/bin-erst-seit-kurzem-in-der-fanfiktion-szene)

Seit über einem Jahr sind Peter und Skinny nun zusammen. So richtig zusammen. Führen eine _Beziehung_.

Das war definitiv nicht das, womit Peter gerechnet hat, als er Skinny auf einer Party ziemlich betrunken erklärt hat, dass er irgendwie auf ihn steht, ihn dann geküsst hat, und dann weggerannt ist, so schnell er sich noch bewegen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag stand Skinny bei ihm vor der Tür und hat gefragt, ob sie ins Kino gehen wollen. Peter hat zugestimmt, sie haben in der letzten Reihe herumgeknutscht, noch bevor der Film zur Hälfte vorbei war, und von da an hat sich die Sache verselbstständigt.

Und eigentlich läuft es gut zwischen ihnen. Extrem gut.

Bis auf eine Sache.

Manchmal zieht Skinny sich komplett zurück.

Seit drei Tagen hat Skinny auf keine Nachricht geantwortet, ist nicht ans Telefon gegangen.

Die ersten Male hat Peter sich Sorgen gemacht, hat überlegt, ob Skinny vielleicht doch wieder in irgendwelche Verbrechen verwickelt ist.

Inzwischen frustriert es ihn nur noch. Jeffrey ist schon der Meinung, er sollte sich einfach von Skinny trennen, denn, in Jeffreys Worten, sowas müsse er sich echt nicht antun.

Aber er will Skinny noch eine Chance geben. Eine Chance, die ganze Sache zu erklären.

Also fährt er nach Little Rampart, marschiert zu Skinnys Wohnung, und klingelt. Drinnen hört er Schritte, dann – Stille.

Mit aller Kraft donnert er gegen die Tür. „Skinny, lass mich rein! Ich tret die verdammte Tür ein, wenn ich muss!“

Eine Sekunde vergeht, in der Peter tatsächlich darüber nachdenkt, sich den Weg in die Wohnung zu erzwingen.

Dann wird aber doch der Schlüssel gedreht und Skinny macht auf. Noch bevor Peter im Flur ist, hat Skinny sich umgedreht und geht in die Küche zurück.

Mit einem Knall schließt Peter die Tür hinter sich und folgt ihm.

„Was soll der Scheiß?“, will er wissen, „Warum meldest du dich nicht?“

„Geht dich nichts an“, schleudert Skinny zurück, nicht so wütend, wie Peter erwartet hat. Aber immer noch wütend genug.

„Das hier soll ne Beziehung sein“, erinnert Peter ihn und hört selbst den giftigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Da sollte man ab und zu miteinander reden!“

Skinny zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

Und Peter platzt endgültig der Kragen. „Ich will endlich eine Antwort, verdammt noch mal!“

Sie starren sich an, der Küchentisch zwischen ihnen. Für einen Moment befürchtet Peter, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Dass Skinny ihn gleich aus der Wohnung schmeißt. Dass das hier das Ende ihrer Beziehung ist.

Doch dann scheint die Wut aus Skinny zu entweichen wie Luft aus einem Ballon. Er lässt sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, reibt sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht.

Ohne Peter anzusehen sagt er: „Du bringst mich dazu, Dinge zu wollen, die ich nicht haben kann.“

Irritiert starrt Peter ihn an. Mit welcher Antwort er auch gerechnet hat, das war sie nicht.

„Was?“, hakt er nach.

Skinny hebt den Kopf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck bringt Peter nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept. Sanft, beinahe wehmütig.

„Bis vor nem guten Jahr war ich noch nicht mal bereit, ne verdammte Beziehung zu führen“, stellt er fest, „Und jetzt… keine Ahnung, denk ich drüber nach, quer durchs Land umzuziehen, nur weil du vielleicht woanders aufs College willst.“

Das trifft Peter völlig unvorbereitet. _Er_ weiß noch nicht mal, wo er aufs College gehen will. Und Skinny plant schon, ihn zu begleiten? Das ist… unglaublich süß, und außerordentlich unerwartet.

„Und warum solltest du das“, Peter ruft sich Skinnys Formulierung ins Gedächtnis, „ _nicht haben können_?“

Skinny sieht ihn nur an, seine Mundwinkel zucken unzufrieden. „Wer bin ich?“, fragt er dann, ganz direkt. Es ist keine wirkliche Frage nach seiner Identität, es ist eine Herausforderung.

Und auch wenn Peter keine Antwort gibt, die Worte huschen unwillkürlich durch seinen Kopf.

 _Skinny Norris. Kleinkrimineller. Rumtreiber. Unruhestifter._ _Versager._ All die Worte, mit denen Skinny beschrieben wird.

Offenbar kann Skinny ihm die Gedanken ansehen, die er ganz bewusst provoziert hat, denn er nickt bitter.

Und in dem Moment fällt es Peter wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Du hast Angst, dass du nicht gut genug bist“, rutscht es ihm heraus. „Dass du das nicht verdient hast.“

Skinny weicht seinem Blick aus, und das ist Antwort genug.

Mit zwei Schritten ist Peter bei ihm, zieht ihn auf die Füße. Fixiert ihn mit festem Blick.

„Wenn wir das beide wollen, kriegen wir das hin, okay?“, erklärt er leise. Muss grinsen. „Aber du musst verdammt noch mal mit mir reden, du Vollidiot.“

Auch auf Skinnys Gesicht schleicht sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Okay“, seufzt er. „Kommunikation. Verstanden.“

Peter küsst ihn. „Ich liebe dich, ja?“

„Ich dich auch“, murmelt Skinny.


End file.
